Braki
by Marina97
Summary: Jaki może być wynik niedoedukowania dziecka w sprawach dentystycznych i czytania przez nie książek o marynarzach? Anglia przekonał się na własnej skórze.


Promienie wschodzącego słońca przedostały się przez okrągłe okienko w pokoju Sealandii i padły na twarz śpiącego chłopca. Ociężałe powieki nie chciały się podnieść, przygniecione przez świeżo ulatujący sen. Po kilku chwilach sprzeciwu oczy otworzyły się i szybko zmrużyły, chroniąc się przed nachalnym światłem poranka. Po kolejnych walkach Peter wygramolił się spod kołdry i zeskoczył z piętrowego łóżka. Podbiegł do okna, żeby chwilę poobserwować wrzeszczące mewy, a następnie udał się w kierunku kuchni. Wciąż ziewając, przywitał kilku przechodzących marynarzy. Na miejscu otworzył pierwszą z brzegu szafkę, z której wyciągnął maślaną bułkę z rodzynkami. Wbił łapczywie zęby w smakowite pieczywo. Nagle coś chrupnęło i bynajmniej nie były to rodzynki.

Anglię obudziła dzwoniąca komórka. Nie miał pomysłu, kto i czego może od niego chcieć o tej porze, zwłaszcza w weekend. Wyciszył komórkę i wrócił do łóżka. Planował odespać wczorajszą konferencję, która przeciągnęła się to późnego wieczora. Dyskusja była tak wciągająca, że nawet nie raczył zapamiętać jej tematu. Gdyby słuchał wykładu o wpływie faz księżyca na rozwój ogórka, zapamiętałby tyle samo, co z tego spotkania. A może i więcej. Tak, czy siak, jego udział ograniczył się to podkreślenia faktu, że te całe _french fries _to jakaś amerykańska propaganda. Teraz brakowało mu tylko, żeby jakiś dureń zawracał mu głowę równie poważnymi problemami.

Jednakże potencjalny idiota nie dawał za wygraną i zadzwonił na numer domowy. Anglię szlag trafił. Dźwięk telefony bębnił mu głowie, a on, opatulony w kołdrę i rozczochrany bardziej niż zwykle, rozpoczął mozolną wędrówkę do salonu, gdzie stało irytujące urządzenie. Dopadł słuchawkę i wspiął się na krańce możliwości, aby opanować wrzask domagający się wypuszczenia z jego gardła.

- Halo? Arthur Kirkland przy telefonie. - odezwał się spokojnie.

- GŁUUUUPKUU! – wydobyło się ze słuchawki. – TO TWOJA WINA!

- Sealand..? - Anglik nie wierzył własnym uszom. Peter zadzwonił do niego bez namawiania?

- Nigdy więcej prezentów od ciebie, ty stary brzydalu! Otrułeś mnie! Zaraziłeś! Aż tak mnie nienawidzisz, durniu?

- Uspokój się, dzieciaku… - przerwał słowotok Anglia, przecierając zmęczone powieki. Naprawdę nie chciało mu się wysłuchiwał bezsensownych bredni chłopczyka, który obwiniał go o każde, nawet najmniejsze niepowodzenie.

- Powiesz spokojnie, o co chodzi?

- Jestem chory! Umieram! To twoja wina, głupi głupku! Na pewno niewiele czasu mi zostało..!

„Znowu bredzi" – przeszło Kirklandowi przez myśl.

- Jak umrę, nie waż się ruszać moich znaczków i… - do uszu Arthura doszły odgłosy ostrego kaszlu, najwyraźniej nieudawanego.

- Sealand..? – tym razem mężczyzna zaniepokoił się trochę. Peter rzeczywiście mógł być chory, chociaż pewnie jak zawsze przesadzał. „Czekają mnie kolejne dwa tygodnie jego bredni i chorobowych zachcianek…".

- Angliooo! Byś przyjechał, jak raz jesteś potrzebny..! – nastąpił kolejny atak kaszlu, przerwany końcem połączenia.

- Sealand..? Halo? Peter? – Anglia był przerażony. Sealand nigdy przyznawał się, że potrzebuje pomocy, zwłaszcza od niego. O tym paskudnym kaszlu też nie należało zapominać. Zrzucił z siebie koc i poszedł się ubrać. W 15 minut był gotowy. Wybiegł z domu i pojechał do wychowanka.

Nie trzeba było pytać, gdzie szukać Sealandii – wystarczyło podążać za wyjątkowo głośną syreną, wyjącą w różnych tonacjach. Dźwięki dochodziły z kuchni. Przestraszony i przemoczony (jak to w Anglii - padał deszcz) Arthur udał się w tym kierunku. Zastał Sealandię siedzącego na stołku i dwóch marynarzy stojących obok niego, próbujących go uspokoić. Gdy zobaczyli Anglię, natychmiast usunęli się z pokoju, zostawiając go samego z 'Małym Kłopotem', jak zwykli nazywać chłopca.

- Peter, co jest..? – zapytał Arthur, przytulając do siebie zapłakanego Sealandię.

- No bo… Bo… Ząb… Bułka… Idioto, ja nie chcę umierać! – krzyknął nagle chłopiec, odwzajemniając uścisk.

- Powiedz, co ci się stało, to jakoś to naprawimy…

- No bo… Ząb… Angliooo, czy ja mam szkorbut? - wyksztusił wreszcie Peter i zakaszlał.

Anglię zatkało na moment. Popatrzył na spuchniętą od łez twarz chłopczyka, która teraz patrzyła na niego z nadzieją. Cały czas miętosił w rękach jakąś nadgryzioną bułkę.

- Otwórz buzię. – rozkazał.

- Ale…

- Otwieraj, mówię!

Wciąż wystraszony, Sealand wykonał polecenie. Arthur zajrzał do środka. Zobaczył z przodu dwie dziury, w których powinny być zęby. „Więc o to tyle krzyku?" - pomyślał.

- To szkorbut, prawda? Powiedz, że mam szkorbut? – ciągnął Sealand, już trochę spokojniej.

- A skąd taki pomysł? – odpowiedział mu Anglik.

- No bo… Była taka książka, gdzie marynarzom wypadały zęby, a potem umierali na szkorbut i ja myślałem, że… Anglio, to na pewno nie jest szkorbut?

- Nie… Wiesz, jak chcesz być duży, to najpierw musisz się pozbyć starych zębów, a na ich miejscu wyrosną takie, jakie mają dorośli.

Peter spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami.

- Naprawdę? I to nie jest szkorbut? Na pewno?

- Na pewno. Przysięgam. – odpowiedział Arthur, uśmiechając się do chłopca. Jak się postarać, to nawet Sealand potrafi być grzeczny. – A teraz te stare zęby włóż w nocy pod poduszkę, to rano zobaczysz coś fajnego.

- Coś fajnego? Co to? Co to? – chłopak natychmiast się ożywił.

- Zobaczysz. – uciął dyskusję Anglia i wyszedł z pokoju. Znowu usłyszał ten ostry kaszel. Wrócił się, zaniepokojony.

- Sealand, co to za kaszel?

- Ten? A, bo jak płakałem, to zaschło mi w gardle.

Sealand zerwał się z łóżka. Wiedział, że dzisiaj miało się stać coś bardzo ważnego i bardzo na to czekał. Tylko co to było..? Nagle poczuł w buzi dużą dziurę między dolnym rzędem zębów a podniebieniem. Wtedy sobie przypomniał. Z impetem wskoczył na łóżko i zrzucił z niego poduszkę. Znalazł tam kilka funtów i książkę: _Robinson Crusoe._

KONIEC


End file.
